


灾难

by Alas



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Vulko, and then nothing more
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 维科去通知汤姆·库瑞，结果遇到始料未及的巨大灾难。暗示维科单箭头汤姆·库瑞。非常、非常隐晦的暗示。但说实话，如果是真的，很多事情就解释得通了。





	灾难

亚特兰娜被送去海沟之后两个月，维科还没能从一片混乱中脱身。不过，至少奥姆王子不会在夜里哭醒了。维科不必摸黑游过去，一边担心被司礼官发现，一边担心说错话，让他哭得更厉害。维科早已放弃了度假计划，他怀疑自己深藏于心的悲痛已经被压得又硬又结实，就像远古巨龙的骨头。但事情就那么突然。他回到自己在王宫偏殿的住处，忽然受不了海水。  
灾难啊。  
临到岸边，维科犹豫了一下，才踏上沙滩。他啐掉嘴里的水，吸进第一口空气，等着肺部的烧灼感。但什么也没发生，他开始在陆地上呼吸。幸好祖上有足够王公贵族，维科想。他走向亚特兰娜临——临走前告诉自己的地址。奥瓦克斯王还深陷愤怒和悲伤，但他说不准什么时候就会清醒或疯狂起过来，决意加害汤姆•库瑞和他的混血小王子。  
在他抬手敲门之前，木板门自己打开了。橙黄色的灯光混着室内的热风一下子洒在维科脸上。他不得不别过头，退了一步。他觉得自己过分靠近太阳，而这明明是秋天的深夜。  
“你是个亚特兰蒂斯人。”汤姆•库瑞谨慎地打量维科。他微微挑起眉毛，带着一点笑意和——波塞冬在上，更大的灾难——希望。  
“库瑞殿下。”维科按照对待亲王的态度行礼。汤姆•库瑞的脸色变了，他朝屋里扫了一眼，把门在背后关上。  
“说吧。”汤姆•库瑞把两手深深插进裤子口袋，平静地看着维科。  
那些长长的、优雅的外交用词全都卡在维科喉咙里，海带一样结成团。他冒犯地直视库瑞殿下，张口结舌。  
可能还要吐了。  
汤姆•库瑞绷紧的肩膀松了下来，他叹着气摇摇头，在维科胳膊上拍了一下。  
“咱们换个地方吧，伙计。” 汤姆•库瑞看看二楼窗子，没有灯光或移动的人影。他示意维科跟着自己，沿着公路慢慢走。  
维科发现空气的流动与海潮不同，不光带走温度，还带走水。但是汤姆•库瑞在他旁边沉默地走，好像带着一圈稳定的能量。等维科不再觉得自己正在脱水，他开始说话。  
奥姆王子总是责怪他冷着脸，无动于衷。见鬼，难道维科不想念亚特兰娜？她掌控奥瓦克斯王的暴戾就像月亮控制潮汐。现在她走了，这些大臣不知道能活下来几个。  
等维科意识到不该对库瑞亲王提起这些，他们已经走到了地表人聚集的地方。跟汤姆•库瑞说话的感觉很奇怪：他懂得，又不在其中。因此维科有点忘乎所以了。幸亏汤姆•库瑞不在其中！  
汤姆•库瑞替他打开门，维科认出这个地方该叫“酒馆”。虽然比他从古代典籍里看到的低俗嘈杂许多。  
有人冲他大声吆喝：“哟，伙计！这儿不是你们骄傲游行该来的地方！”  
维科确信自己一拳就能放到对方，甚至用不上武术技巧。汤姆•库瑞想必也知道，但他按住维科的肩膀，对着某个人，又不对着任何人说：“这是维科，我的朋友。他从城里来这边转转。维科，这是大家。”  
然后汤姆•库瑞指出几个与他相熟的人，特地介绍了酒保。人群略显尴尬地咕哝，像沙子容纳一颗新蛤蜊一样接纳了维科。他们坐到又高又窄的木头桌子边上，汤姆•库瑞示意酒保端来两杯啤酒。  
“喝吧，伙计。” 汤姆•库瑞一口喝干了他那一杯。  
维科能在水里呼吸——他能呼吸水！但他险些被呛到，而且汤姆•库瑞干了第二杯的时候，他还剩下一层底。汤姆•库瑞干脆地大笑。  
“你刚才提到的……海沟？有多深？很冷吗？” 汤姆•库瑞问。他不想哀悼的样子，眼里反而闪着专注的光，这是更有力量的感情，维科必须得承认，自己有点吓着了。  
“重点不在于寒冷和重压，而是海沟国居民。这是一种古老的刑——处置方式。就像金羊毛、十二伟业。只有最出类拔萃的勇士才能洗脱罪过，用鲜血，用苦战。”  
完了，维科意识到自己到底还是说错了话。而且倒霉的是最不该说的那一句。他眼睁睁看见汤姆•库瑞的黑眼睛亮起来，好像太阳初升，而且没有云、雾和海水挡着。他怎么能做出这样残忍的事情，他煽动汤姆•库瑞的希望。  
“就是这样！我早知道——” 汤姆•库瑞笑了，重重拍打维科的背，示意酒保添满他们俩的杯子。“亚特兰娜比出类拔萃还好！所以——她是被送到那边去了——”  
“更正：她拒绝押送，只身——”  
“那表示她要奋力一搏。” 汤姆•库瑞握住维科的胳膊。地表人会醉酒，即体温升高、意识不清、兴致高昂。他开始摇晃维科。  
维科的理想全都被他摇碎了。从此再没什么举荐新的谋臣，退居闲职也不可能。更别提搬到安静的郊区、结婚或者写一本讨论武术的专著。希望这恶毒的东西在维科心里高涨，如同风暴摇撼海岬，高喊相信吧，这是真的！  
维科把汤姆•库瑞平安送回灯塔小屋，听见一个男孩的声音：“爸爸，他是亚特兰蒂斯人对不对？！他是不是带口信的？有妈妈的消息？”  
维科站了一会儿，熟悉这个声音。他提醒自己这是亚瑟王子。从此以后他照常领一份薪水，却要教导两个王子了。幸好只有一个不堪忍受的国王，另一个——另一个——  
维科捂住脸，背朝海底，一路向下沉。人类的酒精恐怕对他也起了作用，他感到太阳高悬，七海沸腾。他必须得让亚特兰娜的长子亚瑟平安成长，具备继承王位的资质。因为亚特兰娜总有一天要回来，那时她会骄傲的。  
END


End file.
